Because I Know You
by SarahJH
Summary: One of the hardest things in life is seeing the good in someone who can't see it in themselves. Based during 6th year, with minor alterations to the general plot. Dramione 3


**Okay, I hate to be a pain and write this before the story - but it's important. I wouldn't say that I'm new to the site, but I'm relatively inexperienced and I would really like a Beta to help me out, if anyone is up for the task please let me know... Thanks :)**

**Also, reviews help me write better - just saying ;)**

**Disclaimer - Obviously I don't own the Harry Potter books or characters... blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Astronomy Tower<strong>

"You don't understand, Granger! This has nothing to do with you!" he snapped, his eyes sparking with rage at her disobedience. Yet she stood her ground; she had purpose and she knew it, but that didn't cushion the sting of his words.

"You're making a mistake." She said simply, looking him directly in the eyes. She willed her voice not to betray her. She watched as he stared at her hard, his jaw set and his fiery rage fading to a cool sense of calm.

"Then it will be my mistake to make. There is far more going on here than you can comprehend – you need to leave. I don't want you with me." He looked her straight in the eyes as he said it, with only a twitch of his lips to reveal any hint of emotion he was attempting to keep in check. She felt like he was reading from a script, as if someone else's poisonous words were pouring out of his mouth.

"I'm not leaving until you explain to me what's going on and you stop with all of THIS!" She gestured with both arms towards his cold exterior, feeling something close to panic rise up in her throat. She'd been a fool from the start; she could see it now, the Draco that she had grown to know was all a product of her own imagination and her fool hardy belief in the best of humanity.

"Didn't you hear me Granger?" He spat her name and she suppressed a shiver. "Your assistance is neither desired, nor required – I thought that was already clear. Now leave." He spoke the last word with more emphasis, leaning towards her slightly and keeping his steel coloured eyes fixed on her blue ones. Maybe she was missing something, some hidden meaning in his words? Perhaps he was trying to convey an unspoken message to her? Well, if he was, she wasn't following it.

"No. I promised that I wouldn't let you face your problems alone and I intend to keep that promise... Regardless of how situations appear to have changed." Hermione stared down at the ground as she finished speaking, following the lines between the stones with her eyes and hoping that she wasn't making a huge fool of herself. She heard shuffling and allowed her eyes to gaze up from underneath her lashes. He was closer than before, with his left arm lifted slightly towards her. His face was scrunched at the edges – a thin veil of his composure remained. She let herself hope. Things could be okay, they could pick their awkward relationship back up again and leave this mess behind them. She knew they could, and she so desperately wanted them to.

In that moment she realised just how easily she was falling for him; foolishly falling without a safety net and with only the hope that someday he'd catch her. She took a step towards him, willing his cold bravado to snap and bring him back to her... but he recoiled sharply. He clutched his left forearm and let out a moan of pain – doubling over and hiding his face. She was frozen, confused and scared. She wanted to comfort him but he frightened her tonight.

She heard a door slam at the bottom of the staircase and almost simultaneously his head snapped up – eyes wide as they found hers.

"Go!" he hissed, "Hide, get out of here – do not be seen!"

"Bu... I..." she started, eyebrows furrowing as she looked at his pained face.

"Now!" he breathed. She ordered her legs to move but they refused to obey her. The usual tingle of magic tiptoed across her skin as her body was rendered immobile.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here then?" came a shriek from the darkness. "Play time already? And I wasn't invited Draco?" goaded her girlish screech.

"Aunt Bella." nodded Draco in welcome, his face impassive.

"May I join, little nephew? Or is this strictly a party for two?" smiled Bellatrix, in a way that made Hermione feel sick. Draco's eyes shot from Hermione to Bellatrix and an expression of horror shot across his already pale face. "I see, Draco. Not man enough to dispose of a filthy little girl?" her face darkened as her eyes travelled towards Hermione. "Not to worry, I can rid us of the distraction." She drew her wand and advanced forward, pointing it straight at Hermione's heart.

Draco stood dumbstruck, his eyes wide as his Aunt moved in for the kill. His mind was blank as he begged for an escape plan.

"CRUCIO!" screamed Bellatrix, twisting her wand in the air. Hermione was tossed into the air, writhing and screaming in agony. Her spine felt like it was being stretched into unimaginable contortions and her head felt like it was about to burst as her whole body raged with a firey burn.

"Avada Kedavra!" came another voice, and the pain stopped. Hermione was vaguely aware of the cool stone beneath her as her body collapsed into a heap onto it. She was gently moved into a straighter position but she could not open her eyes to see her rescuer.

"Hermione." A voice pleaded, but it sounded so far away. "Please, wake up."

Her eyelids fluttered open, allowing the shape of a face to form. It was his. She wanted to flinch away from his touch but she couldn't move her limbs.

"Someday, somehow, I'm going to make this alright. I swear that to you Hermione." Draco breathed against her ear.

She didn't have the energy to disagree, to fight and scream at him. This would never be alright, it could never be alright. She looked up into his stone grey eyes and felt herself breaking apart inside, every fibre of her being shattering as she watched him raise his wand.

His face was like no expression she had ever seen before, he was broken, but his eyes were the most haunting. There was regret and apology there, and maybe something else – but she would never find out. For the second their eyes connected again, the flash of light took him away and a single word was left for her ears.

"Obliviate."

**6 Months Previously - The Hogwarts Express**

"Are you sure that that's what you definitely _saw_ Harry?" weighed Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater. I _know_ it." emphasised Harry.

Hermione sighed. She was fighting a losing battle and they both knew it. She lent her head back into the soft velvet of the train seat and inhaled the musty scent that followed. It smelt like home to her now, just like the dusty pages of ancient books and the fresh grass in her garden at home. She closed her eyelids gently and let the swaying of the train brush away the debate from her mind. With two stubborn best friends as she had, it didn't help to get frustrated with them anymore.

"I need some air." Stated Harry, and he swiftly left the carriage without another word. She sighed again; always so stubborn. She slowly opened her eyes, growing accustomed again to the light pouring in through the window.

Ron glanced at her and then turned his gaze straight back out of the window again. At least she'd get some peace on the train journey this way, even if it wasn't quite how she would have liked it. Reaching down, Hermione picked up a book from her bag and opened its pages – sinking into her happy place. Books were her sanctuary; her escape from the world, and she loved them dearly in return. 'Advanced Potions' read the title. This year was going to be difficult enough, she needed to get her usual head start.


End file.
